Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to formation of thin films, and, more particularly, to a mask and a method of forming and inspecting the position accuracy of a thin film pattern via a deposition process utilizing the mask.
Discussion
Vapor deposition typically involves generating vapor from a deposition source and allowing the vapor to adhere to a substrate surface. For instance, a mask may be disposed on (or over) a substrate, and vapor from a deposition source may be allowed to pass through openings in a mask and on the substrate to form a desired thin film pattern on the substrate. Such thin film manufacturing techniques may be used to form thin film pattern associated with flat panel display devices, such as an organic light-emitting device (OLED). For example, the thin film pattern may correspond to a thin film pixel pattern.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.